Lily y James, amor que supera escaleras
by Awiniar
Summary: 6to año. James y Lily son novios. ¿Quién diría que Lilian Evans rompe reglas? No quiero adelantar la historia, así que ¡lean! :)


James regresaba de un arduo entrenamiento en el campo de Quidditch, mas bien de la enfermería, había recibido mal una Quaffle y se había doblado un dedo, el cual Madame Pomfrey había arreglado sin problemas, pero con la condición que fuera a su dormitorio, '_Suficiente por hoy Potter' _es lo que ella había dicho.  
Éste era su sexto año en el colegio y su segundo como capitán del equipo y qué más podía decir, estaba saliendo oficialmente con Lilian Evans, _la chica más linda de todo Hogwarts_, según James obviamente.

Lo único que deseaba realmente era llegar a la sala común, ir a su cuarto y dormir, al fin era viernes y quería descansar, aunque últimamente la profesora McGonagall no paraba de darles tarea, ni hablar de el profesor Flitwick. James ya empezaba a dudar de los excesos de deberes; ¿tendría esto algo que ver con sus aspiraciones a volverse animagos? ¿Se habrían enterado?

Gaudent- dijo a la Dama Gorda que estaba charlando animadamente con una mujer en el cuadro a la cual nunca le había prestado atención.

-¡Oh, James! Querido, ¿cómo te encuentras? Violet; él es el capitán de nuestro equipo de Quidditch, sin duda ganaremos la copa este año ¿sabes?- Comentó ella.

En ese momento James se preguntó desde cuándo la Señora Gorda se interesaba en el Quiddtich, una broma no vendría nada mal, pero ese no era el momento, quería irse- No muy bien, me golpeó una Quaffle en el dedo, Madame Pomfrey ya me lo arregló pero me dijo que tengo que hacer reposo- inclinando su cabeza levemente hacia el retrato, para que ella entendiera sus fines.

-Oh si, si ¡claro! Pasa James, suerte. Como te decía Violet los chicos de ahora sólo se preocup-

Él ya estaba dentro de la sala y en lo único que pensaba era en lo idiota que había sido en dejarse lastimar por la Quaffle, hasta que vio a una persona durmiendo semi-recostada en un sillón, con un libro en su pecho.

James sonrió y susurró suavemente para no asustarla- Lily, Lily, te quedaste dormida en la sala común, ve a tu habitación.  
Pero ella sólo movía la cabeza y decía cosas que no comprendía en voz muy baja.  
Él le acarició un hombro y le dijo:-Lils, ve, que ya es muy tarde.

Y entre muchas cosas que dijo, lo único que pudo comprender fue: "cárgame, tengo sueño"  
Pero al pisar el escalón que iba hacia los cuartos de chicas, ésta se transformó en un tobogán,_ estúpidas escaleras_, murmuró James, con su novia entre brazos.

-Lily, tendrás que subir tú sola, no puedo ir a tu habitación porque las escaleras se convirtieron en tobogán, lo siento.  
-No quiero ir James, no me lleves.  
-Eh, amor ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres hacer? ¿Quieres ir a mi habitación?- dijo bromeando.

Ella estaba profundamente dormida, James no se quería aprovechar de la situación (si es que había ventaja alguna de una mujer semi-consiente) pero no sabía qué hacer, él no la iba a dejar durmiendo sola en la Sala. Así que llevó entre sus brazos a su cuarto, en el cual, sus compañeros ya estaban durmiendo.

-Lily, haz mucho silencio por favor, no quiero que los chicos sepan que estás aquí- no sabía si lo había dicho como un chiste o no, ya que ella estaba tan dormida que le podrían arrojar una poción en la cara y no se daría cuenta.

A tientas; James buscó una remera lo suficientemente grande para que a Lily le quedara como camisón. Era la hora, iba a tener que desvestirla, respiró profundamente y le dijo en voz muy baja:

-Oye, tienes que cambiarte, toma la remera- susurró intentando que comprendiera lo que le decía, pero viendo que no había caso, tragó saliva, se tranquilizó y le sacó la capa. Debía quitarle la camisa, y James se empezaba a poner tenso; desde hacía más de cinco meses estaba saliendo con Lily, pero no habían llegado a esa instancia.  
Él era bien conocido por tener muchas mujeres atrás, pero en ese entonces, era solo un chico, y lo único que hacía era besarse con ellas, pero ya tenía 16 años y los deseos y tentaciones con las mujeres comenzaban a hacer sus efectos en su cuerpo adolescente.

-Lo siento Lils- y mirando para otro lado intentaba tocar sólo los botones para poder quitarle la camisa, suspiró y miró hacia abajo, a _eso_ allí abajo- no ahora ¿sabes?- dijo medio nervioso y gracioso.

Esforzándose por contenerse, logró sacar sus zapatos y la pollera que, por Merlín, qué difícil fue . Su novia tenía un cuerpo bien dotado para su edad y tener que quitarle la ropa no era nada fácil para un joven con las hormonas al brote.  
Intentando no mirar, aunque ya era en vano, le puso la remera y la acostó en su cama, cerró las cortinas y conjuró un hechizo para que sólo pudieran ser abiertas por él (sólo por precaución, si sus amigos las veían cerradas al día siguiente y querían saber qué sucedía allí adentro, no pudieran ser capaces de abrirlas y que Lily se fuera avergonzada y, quién sabe, enojada también).  
Luego de la difícil tarea de sacarle la ropa, se metió junto a ella en la cama, cerró bien las cortinas, abrazó a Lily, cerró los ojos y tuvo un merecido descanso.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, no entendía en donde estaba, había tenido un extraño sueño; James la cargaba por una empinada montaña y la dejaba en un río abrazada a una balsa.  
Cuando la vista se le des-nubló, vio que estaba realmente abrazada a James, y, ¿sin remera?

-¿¡JAMES POTTER QUE ES ESTO!?- Gritó Lily intentando alejarse de él, viendo que no había caso ya que las cortinas tenían la textura de una pared de cemento.

-Oh, hola cielo- dijo él calmadamente, dándole un suave beso en la nariz y despeinándose el cabello, típico gesto suyo.

-Mira Potter si no quieres que te descuartice con un movimiento de varita explícame ya que está pasando- dijo Lily seriamente.

-Tranquila Lily, ¡relájate que es temprano! Te quedaste dormida en la sala común y no te pude llevar a tu cuarto porque se convirtió en tobogán esa maldita escalera y me rogaste que te traiga al mío, y bueno, aquí estamos.

-Oh, mhm bueno, eh, gracias James- dijo con un tono de voz más suave y sonriendo

-¿Ves? Así eres mucho más linda, mujer. Ahora si me disculpas- articuló mientras bostezaba y rodeaba con un brazo a Lily- quiero seguir durmiendo, estaba más que cómodo-.

* * *

**¡Hola! Pensé en hacer sólo un capítulo de esta historia pero me atrajo la idea de que siga, y bueno, prometo no irme muy por las ramas! Espero poder actualizarla para después del martes u miércoles.**  
**Si les gusta porfis denle review, soy nueva, pero no tengan compasión, sé que necesita arreglos, pero no se cuales, así que los invito a comentar y opinar. **  
**Adiós**


End file.
